


The Refugees

by dollfacemia



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollfacemia/pseuds/dollfacemia
Summary: She needed somewhere to go, but didn't realize she would meet so many along the way that needed a refuge as well. Connected with Veracity of Events.





	The Refugees

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my side story for Veracity of Events, it shouldn't have to many chapters, but will show a deeper interaction of a time frame between Kagome and Sesshoumaru than the connected story. Hope you enjoy!

She paced back and forth, her mind in complete chaos as she contemplated what to do. Her body had continued to change over the years since returning to the feudal era. At first her cycle had started to come every few months, but now it was once a year. Once she began to stay at Sesshoumaru's castle she had gone to a few of his healers until she found one that didn't mind her being a miko, which had taken awhile.

“Miko, do you plan to walk a hole into my floor?” A soft voice asked as violet eyes sparkled in slight amusement.

“Oh, I just...” Kagome flushed in embarrassment.

“You'll need somewhere to go during your heats. Into hiding.”

Kagome stared at the demoness in front of her like she had grown another head. Kira's violet eyes stood out against her dark eggplant hair that swirled around her face, a small frown marring her face before a deep sigh left her.

“There have been mikos that have had heats littered throughout the past, and they have always had huge targets on them from male demons. They have the ability to bare full demons with an immunity to spiritual powers. Although that's possible with an ordinary miko, it is just that, a chance.”

“I've never heard about a demon, erm,” Kagome's face flushed again as she gave a little cough. “Breeding with a miko before.”

“It's been centuries since demons actively tried to breed with mikos. If the offspring came out half breeds the father would attempt to kill them.” Kira stopped, her hand coming up to cradle her head as she watched all the emotions flash through Kagome's eyes. “The mikos did not take well to this, one of the greatest wars between the two were fought. Many died on both sides.” A frown marred her face again as her eyes went hollow. “A truce was finally made once the demons had suffered a substantial amount of casualties.”

“What was the truce?” Kagome asked worriedly as she sat in front of Kira.

“Demons are no longer allowed to rape mikos in the hopes of breeding, and if a miko willingly gives herself, a hanyou child will be safe from death.” At Kagome's raised brow she continued. “A demon is not suppose to rape a miko period, but it still happens, with death following to ensure no child comes from it and no evidence left of their crime.”

“So why do I need to go into hiding? I doubt anyone in the castle would be able to rape and kill me without others noticing.” Kagome asked with a tilt of her head.

“Mikos that are guaranteed to bare full breeds are not part of the truce. You are fair game. Your scent is starting to change, it will not be long before the other demons know what you are and come after you, unless you decide to mate.” Kira's voice was full of warning.

An audible gulp was heard from Kagome.

“There is a place in the castle you can go to be safe during your heats. I don't know how you will feel about it though with your...” Kira took a moment to peruse Kagome before finishing. “human sensibilities.”

“I guess that I have no choice.” Kagome resigned with a sigh, not sure if she even wanted to know.

“There is a harem. Sesshomaru's personal harem to be precise. It's rare for Sesshomaru to ever visit, and only a handful of male servants have ever been to it.”

Kagome covered her eyes with a hand, a groan escaping her.

~~~

She followed Kira through part of the gardens until they reached one of the great waterfalls.

“You remember how we got here, correct?” Kira asked, giving a glance over her shoulder.

“Yes, I think so.” She gave with a nod.

“I will not be showing you the way again, and it would be dangerous for anyone else to show you the way. If anyone found out where you went for such long periods of time and came looking.” Kira frowned at Kagome and shook her head slightly.

“Yes. I remember. I won't put anyone else in danger.” She said as her eyes hardened.

“Hold your breath.”

Kagome watched as Kira walked through the waterfall, taking a huge breath before following her through. On the other side of the thick water was a passage, dimly lit by different plants and bugs. She was about to complain about being soaked until she realized that she wasn't wet at all.

“The waterfall is enchanted. If you attempted to breath you would still be breathing in water, but the water repels off anything going through it.” Kira gave a chuckle at the look on Kagome's face.

They walked through the passage for what seemed forever until they came across a natural spring in the mountain. Women could be seen lounging in the steam, some playing in the water, most completely naked as they relaxed among themselves. Kagome gawked at all the beauty that laid bare to her, completely overwhelmed by all the naked women in one place.

“Ladies.” Kira spoke up to get their attention. “I would like to introduce the miko Kagome. She will be needing refuge here if you could all comply with that.”

Kagome was ready to see sneers and hear rude comments about what she was, but most of the women went back to what they were doing. A few women got up and came forward, and she could have sworn that she recognized a few.

“Ah, the miko. I have seen you around the palace.” Golden hair cascaded around the demoness as she picked up a strand of Kagome's hair and twirled it in her fingers.

“You have?” Kagome asked not understanding.

“We aren't confined to the harem, silly ningen.” Another giggled, her short black hair framed her heart shaped face with bright malachite eyes that sparkled even in the dim light.

Kagome was frozen as she looked at each of the demonesses in front of her, no longer remembering how to speak.

“What's wrong?” Kira asked as she noticed the stiffness in Kagome's body.

“I was... I was just expecting the same treatment I get in the castle. I know that humans aren't thought of fondly by demons.” Kagome's voice filled with sadness as she looked to the ground. She had so many demon friends, loved so many demons, held no prejudice against them, but so many hated her for what she was automatically.

“Many of us are refugees here. Many of us were gifts to Lord Sesshoumaru, some found there way here on their own from horrible circumstances, many fled here to be saved from fates worse than death. If you need refuge here, none of us will pass judgment against you for what you are.” The golden haired demoness placed her fingers under Kagome's chin to raise her face. Kagome saw the truth in the demonesses ruby eyes as their eyes connected, and relaxed knowing she would be safe here.

 


End file.
